Final Confessions
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have one last conversation through their bond beofre he sacrifices himself for his loved ones. (buu sega) ^_^


Final confession.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rating:pg-13 i guess...  
  
Summary: the conversation the Bulma and Vegeta share between their bond right before vegeta sacrifices himself.  
  
Warning: Its sad but sweet! If you need to go get a box of cleanex!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta looked at the pitiful monster in front of him. At first look Buu would look nothing but an imature pink blob. That way it was bouncing and jumping around. Giggling. But The saiyan prince knew better. He remembered his father telling him stories about Buu and Bibidi. And even now,with Babidi as his master, he could sence the creatures evil in the pit of his stomach.  
He had made a decision and he was going to go through with it. As much as he hated to admit it..Kakarott had been right. He had emotions. Love..was the one thing that was the reason he was standing before the babyish monster. The love he felt for his wife and his son..what he hadn't admited to himself until now..was what kept him going. The feeling of dispair he had felt when Bulma's hovercraft had crashed into the ground. He was confused as to what he was feeeling so he said that he didn't care. He did care. He cared a lot. He had learned that his emotions were the key principal to his strength. Just like Gohan's and Goku's was. The amount of raging energy that had surged through him when Cell had killed his son. He wasn't going to let his loved ones be hurt again.  
  
..// Vegeta please..you don't have to do this.../// Immediatly a warm feeling spread through his body as he heard his wife's beautiful voice in his head. He didn't bother to look around to see where his wife was. The bond he shared with her gave them telepathical abilities with eachother. (He he in case you guys didn't know that already *slaps forhead* ^-^)  
  
..///I've let you two down to many times and it's not going to happen again..// Vegeta sent back to her as his fists clenched at his side.  
  
..// listen to me Vegeta..there has to be another way!..//  
  
..// I'm sorry...but this is the only way..I'm doing it for you. You and Trunks...//  
..// Please! We need you! I need you. I love you Vegeta./// Bulma's last thought was a whisper.  
His hand flew to his forehead as he felt a light tingley feeling coursing through it. He looked at his reflection in the puddle that was beside him. He gasped. His "M" was disappearing! His eyes softefened. ..// Goodbye Bulma..// and with a huge amount of energy he self-destructed in hopes of destroying Buu..  
  
On the other side of the city Bulma Briefs collapsed on to her knees,tears runing down her face. She knew. No one needed to tell her. She knew that Vegeta was gone. She could feel it in her heart. She looked up as a hand gently wiped away her tears.   
  
"V-Vegeta.." It was Vegeta but she knew that he wasn't hear to stay.his body was transparent. He sunk on to his knees so that he was at her level.  
  
" Im sorry..I never treated you like I should have..Please forgive me."  
She nodded slowly. "It's okay Vegeta."  
He smiled. Not his trademark smirk. Not the evil smile he had before they met or when he was under babidi's control.. A real smile. " I love you." he said simply and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't leave me Vegeta" Bulma whispered.  
"Don't worry,love, I'll be back.. You won't get ride of me that easily." and with one last Kiss he was gone. She stood up and smiled,the wind caressing her face gently. She wiped a piece of hair from her face. He might have been gone from this world. But there connection stayed,stronger than ever. With a smile on her face,she gently took Trunks from piccilo's arms. She wiped a piece of purple hair from her 8 year old's son's face. No matter where they were. They wold always be a family.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
*sniff* he he just joking. SO liked it? Hate it? Whatever you think! Please Review! Thankx Love ya! 


End file.
